Video cassette recorders or VCR's are well-known in the art. VCR's have gained wide acceptance in the consumer market place where video information is recorded on magnetic video tape stored in a video cassette. Further, with a camera attached to a VCR, home movie recording is possible. Finally, the integration of a VCR with a camera to produce what is commonly called a "Camcorder" has made possible the recording of home movies on magnetic tape in a true portable system.
With the proliferation of cameras attached to VCR's and the gaining of popularity for camcorders, it becomes increasingly desirable to edit the voluminous amount of home movies recorded on video cassettes. Heretofore, no apparatus has been provided to assemble, edit and produce a production video cassette based upon source cassettes that do not have timing signals, and to assemble, edit and view video production from one or more source video cassettes.